Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical fiber cutting apparatus which is capable of cutting a glass fiber portion of an optical fiber in a desired length.
Related Art
In recent years, there has been a growing demand for large-capacitance and high-speed information transmission, and installation of an optical fiber communication network in office buildings and in general houses is progressed. For example, in a case where the optical fiber is pulled in the house from a main line, it is necessary to connect an optical fiber on a main line side and an optical fiber on a house side. In a case where the optical fiber is connected, a glass fiber portion is exposed by removing a coating of an optical fiber end portion, the exposed glass fiber portion is cut, and the connection is performed in a state where cut fractured surfaces are butted.
As an apparatus that cuts a glass fiber portion of an optical fiber, an optical fiber cutting apparatus that attaches an initial flaw on a surface of the glass fiber portion, presses a portion to which the initial flaw is attached, develops the initial flaw, and then cuts the glass fiber portion at a position of the initial flaw is disclosed in Patent Documents 1 to 3.